Prisioneros
by Lica
Summary: ¡Un viaje a una boda, una rueda pinchada, un lugar desconocido y un futuro incierto! La vida de tres hermanos cambiara permanentemente... KenKao y MisAoshi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! :D_

 _Samurai X y sus personajes no me pertenencen. La fic, sí. Y no gano nada con escribir. :D_

 _Ese_ _capitulo_ _era muy largo, pero como no tuve ningune tiempo de acabar la traducion, mi querida beta **Pajarito Azul** , me sugirió_ _que publicará sólo lo que ya tenía para poder empezar el especial de Halloween._

 _Es_ _la primera vez que publico algo tan corto. jajajajaja_

 _Pero, espero que les guste y siganme, ya que la historia que empezó como una oneshot, tendrá algunos capitulos. u.u jijijiji_

 _No es nada tan largo, es corto pero no acaba en el siguiente. ¿Vale?_

* * *

 **01\. El viaje**

— Aoshi… Esto no tiene nada que ver con el camino del mapa

— ¿Cómo que no?

Él condujo su coche hacia la berma de la autopista desierta y lo detuvo, le quitó el mapa de las mano a su hermana menor y lo observó. Lo miró de un lado y del otro, al revés, lo giró nuevamente a como estaba originalmente y finalmente le regresó el papel a ella.

Fue entonces que el más pequeño de ellos, Yahiko, un chico de diez años se enderezó en el asiento trasero y se aproximó ubicándose en medio de los asientos delanteros del coche.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó el chico.

— Estamos perdidos.

Declaró de forma sucinta el mayor de los hermanos y conductor de la vez. Kaoru retuvo el impulso de reír y miró por la ventana asintiendo.

— Pero… Vamos a encontrar el camino correcto.

Y con esa declaración directa, Aoshi soltó el freno de mano y siguiendo por el camino en que ya se encontraba comenzó a entrar en un camino de tierra. En su mente, y de acuerdo con lo que pensó al haber visto en el mapa, debería haber algún retorno en ese camino.

Sin embargo, el camino se tornaba cada kilómetro más extraño; una sencilla carretera de tierra se acabó convirtiendo en un lugar rodeado de árboles, que de tan densos, ocultaban el sol del atardecer.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Kaoru de repente comenzó a sentirse inquieta. El lugar era tan tranquilo que ni siquiera el ruido del viento podía oír.

— En la carretera que nos lleva hasta Crystal Lake.

Habló Yahiko, haciendo que el mayor esbozará una pequeña sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, a la vez que su hermana hacía una mueca de disgusto.

— Eso no ha sido gracioso… ¿Sólo consigue pensar en cuentos de terror?

— No. Pero es divertido verte con miedo

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que tengo miedo?

— Ah no… ¿Entonces, que tienes que decir sobre...

— Kaoru, ¿Estas segura de casarte?

La discusión entre Yahiko y Kaoru fue interrumpida por el mayor de los tres, que sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía aquella provocación, decidió enfocarse en algo que, para él, realmente valía la pena discutir.

La dueña de los ojos zarcos suspiró cansada. Sabía a lo que su hermano se refería; ellos estaban de camino a la ciudad donde vivía Enishi, su prometido, donde en tres días sería celebrado su matrimonio. Una unión que no era aceptada ni bien vista por sus hermanos. Kaoru era la única hermana que tenían y sentían el deber de protegerla. Desde que sus padres fallecieron los tres siempre habían estado muy unidos y Aoshi siempre deseó llevar a su hermana hacia el altar, feliz... y él no veía esa felicidad en ella.

— ¿Una vez más este tema?

Cuestionó.

— Sólo queremos estar seguros de que estas tomando la decisión correcta.

Dijo él mayor.

— No te veo nada contenta con el de cabello de viejo.

Agregó el hermano menor. El comentario la hizo sonreír, ella no podía negar que encontraba divertido el apodo que el chico había creado para su novio.

— Enishi es… bueno para mi. Y todo acabará bien, ya verán.

— Tú no estás haciendo esto por la ayuda que él nos dio después de la muerte de nuestros padres, ¿Cierto?

Insistió Aoshi; ella no supo que contestar. Esa era la verdad, pero no podía confesarlo y si intentaba mentir la descubrirían.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que el automóvil se saliera de control, y por un segundo ella no estuvo segura de si dar gracias o comenzar a rezar. La segunda opción ganó y el asunto murió. Aoshi, con maestría, aparcó el coche y bajó acompañado del hermano menor para averiguar que había pasado. Desde el interior del automóvil ella los observaba expectante.

Viendo la cara de los hombres, se atrevió a preguntar:

— No me digas que se pinchó el neumático.

Los muchachos cambiaron miradas y luego la miraron, contestando al unísono.

— ¡Se pinchó el neumático!

— Les dije que no me dijeran

Susurró disgustada. Yahiko dio una vuelta alrededor del coche y halló que en realidad fueron dos los neumáticos pinchados, dos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que conducían a baja velocidad, por culpa del camino pedregoso, podrían haber sufrido un accidente.

— ¿Cuántos neumáticos extras tenemos en el coche?

Preguntó ella al bajar, uniéndose a ellos. El de ojos zarcos y mirada de hielo contestó levantando un dedo como respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? — la pregunta fue retórica, pero prontamente contestada.

— Pregunte al fabricante.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mirando al menor y él sonrió altivo.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos?

— Tenemos dos alternativas: nos sentamos a esperar que alguien aparezca, cosa que dudo. O caminamos en busca de auxilio — indicó el más alto de ellos

— ¿Esperamos?

Preguntó temerosa. Yahiko contestó.

— Tú puedes quedarte y esperar… Quién sabe, tal vez alguien viene, alguien tipo ¿Freddy Krueger?

— No estoy dormida, idiota… - contestó retándolo

— Entonces, tal vez Michael Myers…

— Ataca en la ciudad.

Informó el mayor y ella volvió la atención al pequeño. Esperando el próximo nombre

— Entonces…

— Jason Voorhees — intervino Aoshi en la charla — es el único que ataca en lugares así. Acabas de hablar de su hábitat y ¿olvidaste nombrarlo?

Provocó al más pequeño, Kaoru entonces se burló

— Si quieres asustarme con los monstruos de terror, haz la tarea bien hecha.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

— Bien… Andando.

Ella volvió a hablar mientras tomaba la bolsa con aperitivos para el viaje junto a sus cosas personales desde el interior del automóvil. Aoshi al imitó sacando y fue seguido por el más pequeño. Después de cerrar el automóvil, siguieron por la carretera, a pie: Debía haber alguien en alguna parte que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Para quien no conoce las referencias de las peliculas de terror:  
_

 _ **Crystal Lake** : Es donde murió y vive **Jason**_ **_Voorhees_** _el asesino de la película_ _ **Friday the 13th**._

 _ **Freddy Krueger** : Es el asesino de la película **Nightmare on Elm Street**._

 _ **Michael Myers** : Es el asesino de la película **Halloween**.  
_

 _Son clasicos del terror y las películas son optimas. :3_

 _Bueno, espero que les guste y continuen conmigo. :D_

 _Gracias a todos que me acompañan, no olviadaré nada que escribo, por eso, esperen actualizaciones. :D_

 ** _¡Happy Halloween!_**

 _31/10/2015_


	2. La Mansión

_**Beta: Pajaritoazul**_

* * *

 **02 - La mansión.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el clima a ser más agresivo, agitando enérgicamente las copas de los árboles alrededor. Algunas hojas fueron arrancados de sus ramas por el viento. Kaoru trató en vano de evitar que su pelo largo cegara su visión. Aoshi también estaba teniendo trabajo con su flequillo y Yahiko tenía los ojos completamente cerrados por temor a que algo entrara en sus ojos.

Pero de repente todo paró. La ventolera cesó como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, dejando como prueba de su existencia sólo el desorden, tanto en la apariencia de los tres hermanos como a su alrededor, con una alfombra de hojas en el suelo. Todo parecía tan irreal. Desconcertados, miraron de un lado al otro, perdidos, sin nada que decir. Se auto cuestionaban si todo eso no era más que un espejismo.

Para completar el inexplicable escenario, justo por delante de ellos, después de cuatro árboles, pudieron distinguir por primera vez una mansión, era grandiosa e imposible de esconder, pero por alguna razón era la primera vez que la veían. El camino parecía llevar hasta ella.

Aoshi frunció el ceño.

Yahiko contuvo la respiración.

Kaoru tragó saliva, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla por la espalda.

Se miraron el uno al otro y siguieron hasta la verja de hierro oxidado. Era grande, majestuosa y pudieron notar el color que un día fue cobrizo. Luego, frente a ellos, se encontraba el camino hasta la mansión, que quedaba algunos metros más profunda que donde se encontraban, pudieron observar troncos caídos, malas hierbas, hojas secas mezcladas con algunas aún verdes y suciedad acumulada de tiempos y tiempos sin cuidar o limpiar.

La mansión vista desde donde estaban, por entre los espacios de los barrotes del portón, tenía una hermosa estructura, poderosa, armoniosa, sacada directamente de la época victoriana. Verdaderamente magnífica, lo que aumenta la tristeza de los que observan la construcción de tres plantas, toda desgastada, cubierta de lodo, con grietas en las paredes y vidrios rotos en las ventanas empañadas. La única cosa que parecía firme e intacta era la puerta de madera que daba el acceso al interior de la casa.

— Entonces… ¿Que haremos? Seguimos caminando o ¿entramos en la casa de la familia Addams?

Yahiko rompió el hielo y Kaoru rió nerviosa, intentando disfrazar su temor.

— Creo que será la única señal de civilización que vamos encontrar…

Expuso Aoshi fríamente, ignorando lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana, con los ojos fijos en el lugar, sintiendo una extraña atracción hacia el sitio.

— Eso es una broma, ¿cierto? - estalló. - Miren ese lugar, nadie podría vivir ahí. - habló con indignación, encarando a sus hermanos. - Y si vive, seguro es un psicópata, cómo Leatherface. Supongo que no están considerando entrar realmente, ¿cierto?

Junto al final de su pregunta el cielo se cerró completamente, el viento volvió a soplar con fuerza y un estruendo pudo ser oído tan fuerte que ellos lograron sentir el suelo temblar. Y como si no fuera suficiente, el cielo fue iluminado por un rayo tan próximo que los asustó considerablemente. La tormenta se aproximaba rápidamente.

— Escoja: tormenta con riesgo de morir tostados o psicópata

El dueño de los gélidos ojos azules preguntó mirando fijamente a su hermana. Ella lucía perdida, sin saber qué decir. Dudosa finalmente soltó que escogía la tormenta. Él estrechó los ojos observándola y miró al menor, quien después de un intercambio de miradas rápidas, asintió al pensamiento no dicho del mayor. Y una vez más, al unísono, contestaron:

— ¡Psicópata!

Empujaron el portón que para sorpresa de todos se abrió sin dificultad. Y con los pasos apresurados de los hombres contrastando son los temerosos que ella daba, se dirigieron hasta la escalera que llevaba a la puerta de madera. Subieron. Cuando el último de ellos colocó sus dos pies en el parquet que quedaba en una parte cubierta, cómo un balcón, la lluvia empezó a caer abundantemente y un rayo cortó el cielo golpeando un árbol que se incendió. Kaoru dio un brinco por el susto y se abrazó a su hermano mayor, atrayendolo junto al menor. Todos tragaron saliva.

Después del shock inicial y luego de algunos segundo, Aoshi los liberó lenta y suavemente, recuperando su calma habitual, la que siempre desaparecía cuando al tratarse de los cuidados de sus hermanos. La única familia que le quedaba.

— ¿Todos bien?

Preguntó sólo para tener una confirmación de sus estados mentales después del susto, porque en aspecto físico sabía que nada les había pasado.

Afirmaron con la cabeza al primogénito y dieron la espalda a tormenta, observando detenidamente la puerta de madera tallada, donde los años no han podido despejar la magnitud de su belleza.

— Entonces... ¿Creen que quien abrirá la puerta será Lurch?

Los más viejos miraran el menor con aburrimiento. Yahiko sonrió ampliamente y canturreó la canción de la película, chasqueando los dedos con el ritmo. Los otros dos giraron los ojos con desánimo y Aoshi se ofreció como voluntario para forzar la manija.

La puerta cedió en una facilidad espantadora. Los tres fruncieron el ceño y el niño tragó en seco, por fin dejando en claro el miedo que sentía en ese momento, miedo que camuflaba con las bromas de los clásicos del terror.

Pero lo que sorprendió realmente el trío fue lo que vieron en el interior. Asustados miraron el exterior para asegurarse de que estaban en el lugar correcto.

La mansión en su interior no parecía para nada abandonada, era perfecta y acogedora. Los muebles bien cuidados y conservados, todo muy limpio, el olor a flores frescas contagiaba el aire, las paredes en tonos pastel, bien pintadas. Dieron un paso adentro y la diferencia en el ambiente se pudo notar.

Todo estaba muy bien mantenido, como si hubiera habitantes allí, pero nadie venía a recibirlos. Hicieron completo silencio, incluso contuvieron la respiración para ver si escuchaban algún ruido, pero todo lo que pudieron oír fue el sonido de la lluvia.

Dieron algunos pasos más y se detuvieron abruptamente, la alfombra costosa y limpia los obligaba a mirar sus zapatos con recelo de ensuciar todo alrededor. Yahiko fue el ultimo en entrar y dejo la puerta abierta. Después de cerciorarse de que no estaban dejando un rastro de lodo a su paso la puerta se cerró por sí misma, causando un sonido ahogado y lo suficientemente alto como para hacerlos dar un brinco por el sobresalto y a Kaoru soltar un grito de impresión.

Conseguían escuchar los latidos de sus corazón dentro de sus oídos, estaban tan acelerados que dolía.

— Era... Era una corriente de aire... ¿Cierto?

El que tenía diez años preguntó y la hermana contestó.

— No había ninguna corriente de aire aquí...

— Fue el viento.

Sentenció el hermano mayor y dio por terminado el tema. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era que todo el mundo se preocupaba más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Observó el entorno y sus ojos zarcos se enfocaron en el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, no estaba muy frío, pero el calor que inundaba aquel lugar era tan acogedor que hizo que su ritmo cardíaco se calmara.

Kaoru observaba fascinada cada escultura y florero pintado a mano que adornaba la sala, se sentía sorprendida por ver tanta belleza y nobleza reunida en el mismo lugar. La familia de su prometido poseía una excelente situación financiera, pero ella nunca había visto algo al igual que eso en casa de la familia Yukishiro. La elegancia del lugar era digna de una película y no pudo dejar de preguntarse sobre la identidad de los dueños de aquella exuberante mansión. Y sobre sus motivos para no cuidar de la parte externa con el mismo arduo esfuerzo que ponían en el interior.

Yahiko se fascinó con el piano de cola negro que estaba a la derecha de de la entrada. Era tan bonito que tenía dudas de si todavía funcionaba o era sólo un adorno. Tocó una tecla y el afinado sonido hizo eco, llamando la atención de los mayores que lo miraron perplejos. Contestó con una sonrisa y cerró la cubierta del teclado.

Antes de unirse a sus hermanos tuvo la sensación de ver a alguien, a una chica salir corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos de la casa y apretó el paso para mirar el lugar por el que ella había huido, pero sólo encontró el vacío. Meneó la cabeza pensando que estaba teniendo alucinaciones causadas por la extravagancia del lugar.

Se unió a los dos mayores que ahora rodeaban unos sofás que parecían el recuedo de la época Victoriana y caminaban en dirección a las escaleras que quedaban en medio de un vestíbulo que en el centro tenía una mesa redonda con un jarrón lleno de flores recién cortadas y debajo de la mesa una alfombra redonda toda blanca. Pensaban ir directamente a uno de los corredores, aún en busca de alguien, pero algo captó la atención de los mayores.

La ancha escalera de barandilla de madera bifurcada después del primer tramo abría dos caminos opuestos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, la pared que quedaba arriba del primer tramo era adornada por dos gigantes cuadros. El de la izquierda llamó la atención de Kaoru y el de la derecha la de Aoshi.

En el de la izquierda se veía un hombre imponente, su mirada dorada captó la atención del azul índigo como si estuvieran vivos. El pelo rojo como el fuego, largo y suelto adornaba el rostro de rasgos finos y delicados, sin embargo, estos rasgos no borraban en nada su virilidad. Su mejilla del lado izquierdo poseía una fina cicatriz en forma de "X" que para nada lo hacían ver feo. Por el contrario, daba la impresión de que lo completaba.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica era la forma en la que él la enfrentaba. Parecía triste, nervioso. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que ella no conseguía distinguir con exactitud. Aun así, al mismo tiempo que aquellos ojos la sobresaltaban, la atraían. Su traje mostraba que se trataba de un hombre poderoso y adinerado. Se sintió jadeante cuando tuvo la sensación de que los ojos del pelirrojo la observaron intensamente.

A su lado, ignorante de lo que pasaba con su hermana, estaba Aoshi observando detalladamente el cuadro de la derecha. En el podía verse a una joven dama, que él juzgó como sorprendentemente hermosa. Poseedora de un par de ojos verdes esmeralda, tristes, y un largo cabello negro como la noche sin luna, suelto, adornando el rostro juvenil y delicado de la muchacha. Su expresión era seria como la del pelirrojo de la imagen del otro cuadro.

Los labios bien dibujados con un labial carmín escondían una sonrisa que el primogénito deseó conocer. La ropa de ella también revelaba una situación financiera favorable y luego de una rápida inspección en detalles como los colores de la tela en contraste a la pálida piel de la niña, los azules glaciales volvieron a los verdes de la pintura, que lo observaban con melancolía. Casi pudo jurar que vio sus ojos brillar conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Una fuerte voz los alarmó de modo que dieron un salto al voltear al encuentro de la persona que estaba al pie de la escalera. Todavía sintiendo los vestigios del susto, pudieron observar a un señor de cabello y barba blanca vestido como mayordomo de algunas décadas atrás.

El hombre erguido observaba a los hermanos de forma neutral. No demostraba ningún sentimiento y aguardaba pacientemente por una respuesta a su pregunta. Kaoru fue la primera en reaccionar.

— Nosotros... Bien... Perdónanos. No queríamos invadir la propiedad, pero tuvimos problemas con el coche y nos perdimos. Este fue el único sitio que encontramos para cubrirnos de la tormenta…

Mientras ella narraba él la analizaba, a ella y al más alto. Por el niño dio una rápida mirada sin darle mucha importancia. Su enfoque eran los de mayor edad. Dejó de prestar atención a lo que ella decía después de la tormenta y sólo volvió a concentrarse cuando dejo de escuchar la femenina voz.

— ¿Entonces? – preguntó.

— Nos gustaría el permiso para usar su teléfono... Con el fin de llamar a una grúa.

Aoshi respondió rápidamente, se sintió repentinamente incómodo.

— ¿Teléfono?

Levantó una ceja blanca, demostrando por fin alguna reacción distinta de la seriedad.

— Sí... Ese dispositivo en el que se puede marcar un número y alguien del otro lado de la línea responde, ¿lo conoce?

— ¡Yahiko!

Kaoru regañó a su hermano pequeño después de su falta de educación al hablar, entre tanto el mayor sólo encaraba en viejo.

— No tenemos nada parecido a eso en esta casa. – la declaración sorprendió a todos. – De todos modos, a esta hora y con esa lluvia nadie vendrá... ¿Por qué no se quedan por esta noche y en la mañana vamos a ver lo que podemos hacer para resolver su problema?

— No queremos incomodar.

El más alto contestó sin demora.

— No será incómodo.

Y el mayordomo cerró la discusión.

Kaoru y Yahiko tragaron en seco mientras seguían al viejo con los ojos pasar cerca de ellos y subir las escaleras tomando el camino de la derecha, cuando ya estaba en lo alto se volvió hacia los tres hermanos, que no se había movido un centímetro, y los llamó, cortésmente pero ordenándoles seguirlo.

— No tiene porque preocuparse por nosotros. Podemos quedarnos aquí mismo, en el salón.

Dijó Aoshi, haciendo que el desconocido bajara los últimos escalones para reunirse con ellos. Al llegar hasta los jóvenes, que se unieron detrás del hermano mayor, quien aceptó fácilmente el papel protector, el hombre se volvió hacia las pinturas en la pared e informó.

— Mis señores. Los hermanos Himura no aceptarían jamás que yo no acogiese a personas que necesitan ayuda, por al menos una noche.

— ¿Quien? – Yahiko se entrometió.

— Perdone mi falta de educación. Soy Okina y sirvo a los hermanos Kenshin y Misao Himura. – señalo hacia los cuadros que ellos observaron antes. – Ahora, por favor, síganme.

Boquiabiertos con la forma más suave que el mayordomo uso para presentarse e invitarlos a seguirlo, el trío dio un último vistazo en dirección a las imágenes antes de empezar a caminar tras él de manera automática, todavía aturdidos.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Leatherface** asesino de **La masacre de Texas**_

 _ **Lurch** Mayordomo de **La Familia Addams**_

 _Holaaa... Mira que volvio. XD  
_

 _Mi hermano dió la idea de publicar un capitulo nuevo de esa fic a cada Halloween. XD_

 _Sabe que casi pense en hacerlo? u.u jajajjajajajajajajjajajajaj XP_

 _Tranquillo... No haré ese y mi hermano tan poco habló en serio. Pero, fue divertida la idea. XD_

 _Gracias a todos que me siguen y me animan a continuar. *u*_

 _ **Anna:** Gracias por tus palabras y tranquilla que no dejare la fic. :3 Espero que te continue enganchando y hasta muy pronto. :3 **  
**_

_Misao-21 que no me dejo dormir hasta que terminara esa traduccion me pregunto si en el futuro esa fic pasará al ranting M, bueno, ya informo a todos que si... Así será... Pero como estoy publicando capitulos cortos, tardará un poquito. XD_

 _Dudas y preguntas, haganme. Beistos a todos y hasta muy pronto. ;)_

 _Brasil - 23/11/2015_


	3. Primero Encuentro

_**Beta:** Pajaritoazul._

* * *

 **03\. Primero Encuentro.**

Las habitaciones que el mayordomo asignó a cada uno de ellos eran muy similares. Todas con muebles de madera ligeramente roja, espaciosas, con amplias ventanas con un pequeño balcón en cada una. Camas con dosel y con pequeños aparadores de lado a lado de la cabecera. Las diferencias se presentaban en las habitaciones de los mayores.

En la recamara de Kaoru a los pies de la cama, había un baúl grande, del ancho de la cama, cerrado. Fue la pieza que más llamó la atención de la joven al adentrarse al lugar, todo el entorno parecía sombrío, las muchas capas de la cortina cerrada le impidieron de ver el anochecer. Las paredes cubiertas por papel mural envejecido. Y uno de los lados del muro le pareció más vacío de lo que debería. Como si estuviera faltando una pieza en ella.

Tocó el lugar y tuvo una extraña sensación, algo hipnótico.

Los ojos azules se apartaron del vacío y se fijaron de nuevo en el solitario baúl. Era como una atracción magnética, tan fuerte que la llevaba hasta el. El bolso olvidado en un sillón al lado de la puerta y ella con la mirada fija en su blanco, levantó las manos tocando el material, sintiendo el satinado de la madera pulida.

Deslizó los dedos hasta la cierre y comprobó con tristeza que la cadena estaba cerrada y en buenas condiciones. Aún incómoda, forzó el metal, intentando abrirlo casi con desesperación.

— La cena ya será servida, señorita.

La voz envejecida del mayordomo la sacó del trance, la azabache casi grito de la impresión y miró al hombre a sus espaldas, preguntándose como no lo oyó entrar. Los ojos cansados del viejo pasaron de ella hasta el baúl y luego volvieron a ella.

Inquieta, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber sido atrapada fisgoneando en donde no debía, abrió la boca con intención de disculparse, pero sin demora fue silenciada.

— Sólo sígame, para que no se pierda.

Dio la vuelta y emprendió el paso hacia la salida. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había pasado y cuando lo vio perderse tras la puerta reaccionó, corriendo tras él.

En un rincón de la recamara, con poca iluminación, la sombra de un hombre la observaba con cuidado, sus ojos no dejaron de seguirla. La azabache se detuvo abruptamente al sentir el frío recorrer su espina dorsal y giró sobre sus talones, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. No encontró nada y decidió seguir su camino, aunque su corazón estuviera por salirse por su boca.

-/-/-

En el cuarto de Aoshi, a los pies de la cama había un sofá que más parecía un diván, ya al otro lado de la puerta principal, un escritorio lleno de cajones y un pequeño baúl encima. Sobre el un espacio vacío en la pared, mostraba que algo estuvo allí, pero había sido sacado, la diferencia de color en el papel mural delataba que aquel lugar había estado cubierto por mucho tiempo.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó. Era confortable, blanda. Aún se preguntaba que hacía allí y porque el viaje acabó tomando ese rumbo. El aire mudó y sintió un olor diferente inundar la habitación. Algo dulce y agradable. El viento sopló suavemente, moviendo casi de forma imperceptible su flequillo.

Miró por la ventana, cerrada. Se levantó y fue hasta ella, cerciorándose de lo que ya sabía.

Observó alrededor y todo estaba igual.

Fue hasta el escritorio y tocó la superficie lisa, sus ojos azules fríos como hielo memorizaban cada muesca de la madera, curioso.

Condujo la mano hasta el pequeño baúl y lo abrió, estaba lleno de cartas guardadas con esmero. Tomó una, quería conocer el contenido y su rostro se sorprendió con el nombre del destinatario. Se sentó en el banquillo que hacía juego y pasó a recorrer las palabras allí transcritas con tanto sentimiento.

 _Mi querido señor Shinomori…_

 _Este ya es el segundo año desde que me dejó para ir a esa guerra, que cruelmente me privó de su presencia para siempre._

 _Extraño su cariño tan peculiar y esa sonrisa discreta que sólo dedicaba para mi._

 _Echo de menos sus besos…_

— Señor… La cena ya se servirá.

De un brinco Aoshi se puso de pie, mirando el mayordomo frente a él. Desconcertado, no supo que responder. Y no lo necesitó.

— Sus hermanos lo esperan afuera, señor Kamiya. Sígame, por favor.

Okina dio la vuelta y salió siendo seguido inmediatamente por el joven. Cuando la puerta se cerró, una mano femenina pasó los dedos encima de la carta que antes fue leída y que había sido abandonada sobre la mesa. Una lágrima tocó el papel antes de que el mensaje fuera aplastado por la mano delicada que la arrugó uniendo los dedos en forma de puño con toda su fuerza.

-/-/-

El trío estaba sentado en la mesa de diez asientos, sintiéndose un poco incómodos. No habían visto a nadie más en la casa, sólo al mayordomo, con excepción de Yahiko que aún creía haber visto a alguien después de haber llegado.

La mesa ya estaba toda arreglada y en cada lugar un plato cubierto por una tapa plateada. Okina quitó la tapa de cada uno luego de acomodarlos en sus debidos sitios. Era un plato muy bien hecho y con un aspecto muy agradable, tanto que se les hizo agua en la boca.

Cenaron en silencio. Seguían sin poder relajarse completamente.

— ¿Donde están los hermanos?

Kaoru rompió la quietud, preguntando a Okina que parecía una estatua en el rincón, concentrado en un punto cualquiera en la pared. El hombre la miró y tardó un tiempo en contestar.

— Por el momento no están aquí, señorita.

Y se acabó el asunto, decidiendo que ya era el suficiente. Yahiko entonces se aventuró.

— ¿No hay nadie más aquí?

— ¿Porque? ¿Hay algo mal, joven señor?

— No… Es que tuve la sensación de ver a una chica, después de que llegamos

— Comprendo.

Una vez más volvió a observar un punto fijo, sin molestarse en contestar al niño.

— ¿Quién es Shinomori?

Fue Aoshi quién consiguió la atención de todos en el comedor. Los hermanos se extrañaron ya que ese era el apellido de soltera de su madre, aunque el mayordomo los enfrentó de otra manera.

— El señor Shinomori fue el novio de la señorita Misao, la hermana menor del señor Kenshin. Los Himura, mis señores.

— ¿Y que pasó con él?

— Murió en la guerra.

— ¿Guerra? ¿Cual guerra?

Yahiko intentó saber y una vez más fue ignorado. Un presentimiento le decía a Aoshi que no era nada actual. Por más que eso sonara completamente absurdo.

— Voy por el postre.

El mayordomo salió dejándolos solos por un instante.

— ¿Alguien más piensa que todo esto es muy raro?

— Si Yahiko… ¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Quieres enfrentar el camino de vuelta a esta hora de la noche?

— No Kao, por supuesto que no… Además es noche de Halloween.

Los ojos del de diez años brillaron traviesos, mientras la hermana giró los suyos con desánimo.

— No empieces, niño…

— No me llames niño.

— ¿Sera que pueden calmarse? - los menores miraron a su hermano. - Confieso que tengo curiosidad por conocer más.

— Pero…

La muchacha iba replicar cuando Okina volvió con una bandeja de plata, en ella se podía ver tres cuencos grandes con una especie de crema color rosa. Comieron en silencio y más nadie se atrevió empezar un nuevo asunto.

-/-/-

Al volver a sus respectivas habitaciones, Yahiko se despidió de sus hermanos con un gesto de mano y entró. Encontrando sentada sobre su cama una chica que le sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

Kaoru a penas cerró la puerta y pasó a quitarse la ropa, quedándose apenas con la ropa interior y una camiseta que retiró de la bolsa que siempre llevaba junto a ella en sus viajes y se acostó, despreocupada. Sin notar los ojos dorados - que la observaban con toda atención - en el cuerpo que era sólo una sombra en medio de la penumbra.

Aoshi entró y encontró el baúl con los sobres tirados por suelo. Extrañado, miró a todos lados no encontrando a nadie allí. Se agachó para recoger el desorden y sintió como si alguien pasara por detrás suyo, perdió el equilibrio con la impresión y descubrió que no había nadie tras él.

Decidiendo que estaba muy cansado, colocó el baúl en el escritorio, sin apartar la vista de alrededor, sin darse cuenta de la carta arrugada pasó a desvestirse, quedando apenas con su boxer a la hora de acostarse y cerrar los ojos con la intención de dormir.

 **Continúa...**

* * *

 _Mira quien sigue viva? XD  
_

 _Antes de todo, quiero darle las gracias a las chicas: Pajaritoazul, ZuryHimura, alei91 y Misao-21 por haberen estado tan pendientes de mi salud... Deveras chicas, se los agradezco mucho por su cariño. Sigo... extraña (jiji), por así decir, pero ya mucho mejor y aun no tengo los resultados de los examenés, pero cuando los tenga, les digo._

 _Los demás, miles de veces perdon por tardarme tanto. :'(_

 _Me quede muy enferma, al punto de no poder pararme por más de 10 minutos, y eso empezó em deciembro y duro hasta_ _febrero, aun no estoy_ _100% pero, mucho mejor, volvi a viver. XD_

 _De todas formas eso me hizo retrasar con todo, tanto en las lecturas, cuanto en ecribir y contestar reviews, por eso, perdón y tenganme pacienciencia, ¿vale? De poco a poco me pondre al dia con todos..._

 _Les quiero mucho, de verdad... Y de todo el corazón perdon a todas! S2_

 _Besitos y conmenten. XD Ahora si, terminamos el primero capitulo, só porque esos tres eron uno. jajajajaja_

 _Brasil_

 _07/03/2016_


	4. Medianoche del Halloween

_\O/ ¡SORPRESA! \O/_

 ** _Beta: Pajarito Azul_**

* * *

 **04\. Medianoche del Halloween.**

Yahiko quedó paralizado mirando a aquella niña que no dejaba de sonreírle, sin embargo, no era una sonrisa común, había algo extraño y lleno de intenciones desconocidas, aquello hizo que el miedo recorriera su columna vertebral.

La joven era pocos centímetros más baja que él, tenía el pelo negro y liso en un corte recto justo sobre los hombros, su cuerpo delgado y pequeño le otorgaba una sensación de vulnerabilidad, pero esa mirada fuerte y fija en él, junto con la sonrisa tan amplia y siniestra, hizo que él supiera que no se debía relajar.

Se sentía desprotegido y por primera vez deseo ayuda.

— Quién… ¿Quién es usted? - su voz falló y salió más baja de lo que inicialmente hubiese deseado, pero se forzó a demostrar una valentía que realmente no sentía, casi imponiéndosela.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y estrecho los ojos que hasta entonces estaban muy abiertos, sin haber pestañeado ni una sola vez.

— ¿No tiene miedo? - investigó curiosa.

— ¿Por qué debería?

Si Aoshi lo viera se sentiría orgulloso de él. Trató de pensar en cómo cumplir con sus hermanos mostrando su valor en lugar de detenerse a pensar demasiado en lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente y el chico volteó a ver quién era. Notó como el mayordomo ingresaba con el ceño fruncido y miraba de un lado al otro, inspeccionando, antes de dirigir la palabra a su pequeño huésped.

— ¿Está bien aquí? - preguntó con recelo.

— A pesar de que no sé quién es esta chica… - se sentía seguro y su coraje aumentó.

Okina dio un paso en dirección al interior de la habitación y miró alrededor, para entonces contestar.

— ¿Que chica? - preguntó en seco.

— ¿Como qué chica? Esa… - volteó en la dirección de ella. - ...acá… - y ella había desaparecido.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y buscó bajo la cama, luego en el guardarropa, entre las cortinas y hasta bajo el sillón, a pesar de que era humanamente imposible que alguien pudiera esconderse debajo de el. Mareado, pestañeo continuamente mientras se ponía de pie.

— Estoy seguro de que la vi… - habló más para sí mismo que para el hombre frente a él.

— Te creo.

Se sorprendió por la respuesta segura que recibió del mayordomo y empezó a mirarlo con asombro. El mayor, dio una última inspección en el sitio para luego dar media vuelta con la intención de salir de la recámara, aunque no se fue antes de una última advertencia.

— Pase lo que pase, cuando el reloj suene a la medianoche, no salga del cuarto.

Él abrió la boca para replicar y vio la puerta cerrase sonoramente.

Se quedó unos segundos en medio de la habitación, sólo sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, consideró la idea de ir corriendo al cuarto de Kaoru, podría inventar la excusa de que quería protegerla, pero sabía que su hermana no era tan tonta y podría empezar a reírse de él. Entonces, consideró a Aoshi… Dos hombres en la misma cama no se vería muy bien, sin decir que no podría probarle a su hermano que ya era un hombre, si en el primer lío salía corriendo en busca de su auxilio.

Por lo tanto, su última opción era… Miró la cama y en dos pestañeos ya se encontraba acostado en medio de ella, cubierto hasta la nariz. Pensó en cómo le hubiera gustado tener sal para poder rodear la cama, como aprendió en la serie de televisión llamada Supernatural, para protegerse de los fantasmas. La única cosa que podía hacer era desear que el día esclareciera pronto. Cerró los ojos y pasó a concentrarse en su respiración, recordando lo que su hermano le enseñó acerca de la meditación, tal vez aprendería a controlar sus emociones en ese momento o sencillamente caería dormido en un sueño profundo, como siempre lo hacía cuando intentaba meditar.

-/-/-

Las campanadas del antiguo reloj de péndulo que estaba situado en medio del pasillo entre las habitaciones, despertó a la muchacha, sobresaltada. Kaoru se sentó en la cama con el corazón latiendo fuertemente por el espanto y cuando entendió de dónde venía el ruido, rió con nerviosismo.

Puso su atención en las campanadas… — Medianoche… - rió sola. - Feliz Halloween, Yahiko. - completó en un murmuró.

— ¿Qué le gusta de Halloween?

Una voz ronca y profunda la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la cabeza y se sintió completamente sorprendida por lo que veía. A los pies de su cama, apoyado en el dosel de la derecha estaba el mismo hombre del cuadro, con su pelo color de fuego, suelto y cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos dorados penetrantes observándola con intensidad. Las ropas que vestía eran finas, sin embargo, a diferencia de la pintura, él llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho, pantalón negro y en la mano derecha sostenía una copa de vino que tomaba poco a poco.

En su mente, ella había dado un salto tan alto que se cayó de la cama y fue parar contra la pared en el lado opuesto, no obstante en la realidad, estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que hizo fue quedarse inmóvil, observándolo fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos azules temblando de ansiedad.

El hombre sonrió pícaro y se aproximó despacio, sentándose a un costado de ella, que sólo le seguía con los ojos.

— Creo que este va a ser el mejor Halloween de todos. - rió discreto.

La fragancia masculina, así como el dulce aliento a vino, tocó su rostro debido a la proximidad y su cuerpo reaccionó de manera inesperada para ella, despertando sus deseos más profundos, se obligó entonces a poner distancia entre ellos. Contra todas las reacciones carnales que empezaba a sentir, tiró la manta a un lado y se levantó de la cama, saliendo del cuarto con premura.

Kenshin sonrió hecho un predador, terminó su copa de vino de un trago y salió en busca de su presa.

-/-/-

Aoshi estaba profundamente dormido, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba con sus hermanos y envuelto por un olor dulce que ocupaba todo el lugar, rendido a esos encantos de los que él desconocía el origen. Se sentía cada vez más acogido y se regocijaba con las caricias que recibía de la mujer semi-acostada a su lado, quién acariciaba su pelo y rozaba su rostro con sus manos suaves y ligeras.

Las orbes verdes de la joven, la misma que lo encantó a través del retrato, estaban fijas en él, contorneo las facciones del hermoso hombre con las puntas de sus delgados dedos, dibujando los labios de él con esmero y guardando ese momento en su mente.

— Espere tanto… tiempo para encontrarte… - susurro bajito en su oído, pero él estaba tan profundamente dormido que no despertó, ella sonrió. - Recuérdame. - pidió.

Aoshi se encontraba en medio de un prado amplio y verde, sin embargo en el lugar todo era cubierto por una neblina azul, pese a ello, a lo lejos pudo ver a una pareja tener un picnic, ambos entretenidos en la mirada del otro, completamente enamorados. Se sintió atraído por saber más, llegó a paso lento y notó que nada los distraía.

Pudo reconocerla de inmediato, jamás sería capaz de olvidarse de aquel delicado rostro y ojos de esmeralda, aunque era diferente al cuadro, allí ella sonreía, feliz y aquello la iluminaba de forma asombrosa. Sin embargo, sorprendido quedó él al mirar al acompañante de la muchacha. Era él, vistiendo ropas extrañas de siglos atrás, cortejándola.

Tragó en seco y paseó los ojos de uno al otro y volvió, confuso. Entonces, todo se volvió negro y luego Aoshi ya se encontraba en otro lugar, parecía un despacho. Su yo del pasado estaba sólo, sentado detrás de la mesa, en la silla principal mirando una carta en su mano con la mirada triste. Levantó la cabeza y pensó haber sido visto por su antiguo doble, pero no, otro personaje estaba a sus espadas. Era un tipo tan alto como él, con una mirada peligrosa, tenía el pelo negro todo peinado hacia atrás con excepción de algunas hebras del flequillo y en la boca un cigarrillo.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? - cuestionó su otro yo al hombre de pie, con una mirada de hielo.

— La verdad es que no. Aún así, no te preocupes… Voy cuidar de la señorita Himura mientras estés en la guerra. - sonrió de forma ladina el tipo, cosa que irritó a ambas versiones de Aoshi.

El que estaba sentado se levantó bruscamente y gruñó. — ¡Manténgase lejos de mi mujer!

Una vez más la oscuridad se hizo cargo del ambiente y cuando volvió la claridad, estaba de vuelta al cuarto que le dieron para pasar la noche, y ella estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo, llorando desesperada, abrazada a una carta toda arrugada en sus manos. El mismo tipo de antes, él que habló con su otro yo, se encontraba en la habitación, observándola y pudo ver en su mirada un pesar y un sentimiento de impotencia al verla en ese estado.

Aoshi intentó acercarse a la joven y abrazarla, descubriendo que ella era intangible para él.

— Saito… Por favor… Dime que él no murió. - irguió los ojos verdes inundados por las lágrimas hacia el hombre delante suyo y él sólo bajó la cabeza. Y volvió a llorar, desesperada.

— Misao… - empezó y no pudo terminar porque ella lo interrumpió.

— Por favor… Déjame sola.

No fue un pedido y si una súplica. Disgustado, el militar se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta al salir. Se volteó a verla, bien a tiempo para escuchar su última frase antes de que todo se volviera a oscurecer.

 **Continúa...**

* * *

 _No... Nadie está teniendo una alucinación. ¡Volví! \o/_

 _Y no pretendo parar, voy actualizar todo les prometo._

 _¿Cómo están todos mis amores? No hacen idea de cómo los extrañé... i-i_

 _Mucha cosa me pasó, lástima que ni todas fueron buenas. Pero... Creo que ya están mejorando._

 _Bueno. Sé que el capítulo és un poco corto, sin embargo también es el segundo mayor de esa fic, que tiene por característica capítulos más cortos._

 _Sean gentiles y dejenme sus reviews con detalles, se sintieron un clima interesante, que les gustó, su opinión de cada situación... Todo. Por favor. ~.o_

 _Desde ya, besitos y hasta pronto en las reviews. :D_

 _PD: Por favor, se alguien no recibió respuesta en la review pasada, dime en su comentario que tendré todo el placer en arreglar eso. Ok? ¡Les quiero y Fue!_

 _Brasil - 17/12/2016_


End file.
